bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
League of Villains vs. Sajin Higawara
League of Villains vs. Sajin Higawara is a battle fought between Pro Hero Snatch and the League of Villains members Tomura Shigaraki, Mr. Compress, and Dabi. Prologue Following the downfall of the Shie Hassaikai, Kai Chisaki and ten members of the Yakuza organization are transported toward the villain hospital in Takodana via Police escort. The Police confiscate the Quirk-Destroying Drugs and the villain's personal belongings. Himiko Toga and Twice report the development to Mr. Compress and the others. The League of Villains uses the highway to intercept the convoy in a truck. Tomura Shigaraki stands atop the van driving by Spinner, while Compress and Dabi open the rear doors to reveal themselves to the police. Tomura says that shogi revolves around taking the opponent's king but Dabi claims it isn't as simple as that. Battle Dabi uses his Quirk to blast the most forward police vehicle. Acting as an aid to the Police Force, Snatch uses his Quirk to cover the car in sand and protect it. The Sand Hero transforms his arm into sand and strikes the truck. Tomura jumps off the truck and attacks the hero. He's quickly engulfed by Snatch's arm, who knows Tomura can't use his Quirk on a cloud of sand. Mr. Compress throws a marble underneath the car and decompresses it into a large boulder. The rock flips the car over, freeing Tomura from Snatch's grip. Tomura is able to jump onto the front of the heavy police van, disintegrates the windshield and, by grabing the driver's hand, turns the steering wheel sharply to dump the van while Mr. Compress boulder causes the remaining vehicles of the police convoy to crash. Snatch is able to save the driver of his car and lands safely in the road. As he asked him if how he's ok, Dabi appears behind Snatch and taunts him for going out of his way to save someone. The Sand Hero recognizes Dabi as the villain connected to a string of murders involving burnt corpses. Dabi admits he's happy about his infamy, angering Snatch. The hero creates a sand tiger and sends it toward his opponent while asking him if he's ever considered the feelings of those left behind. Dabi counters with a large explosion of fire and Snatch protects himself with a sand lion shield. Mr. Compress sneaks up behind Snatch and compresses him along with the fire inside a marble. He's unsure if the sand will burn, but Dabi confirms Snatch will die since he can only transform his upper body into sand. Aftermath Tomura finds Kai Chisaki inside the transport and removes his restraining bed from the overturned truck. Chisaki asks if the villains plan to kill him and Tomura replies that he's going to do something his villainous rival would hate even more. Tomura takes off his mask and tells Chisaki that he hates him because he's arrogant. Mr. Compress agrees and uses his Quirk to remove Chisaki's left arm from his body. Tomura takes out two containers full of the Quirk-Destroying Drugs and Chisaki demands he return them. Tomura calls Chisaki a hypocrite for relying on Quirks while trying to eradicate them. Tomura decays Chisaki's remaining arm and it threatens to decay his entire body. Tomura stops this by cutting off Chisaki's other arm, rendering him useless. As Chisaki looks up at Tomura in fear, the League of Villains leader taunts him about stealing the Shie Hassaikai's life's work. Spinner warns his allies that Police reinforcements will arrive soon. Tomura puts his mask back on and dramatically exits the scene while claiming the League of Villains will become the next kings of evil. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Dabi calmly complains about Spinner's driving skills. The anime shows Dabi shouts and complains about Spinner being the driver. *In the anime, Snatch doesn't attack the truck. *When Snatch calls out Dabi for making other families suffer by his continuous killings, Dabi appears to briefly reflect on those words. Dabi's quirk exchange with Snatch isn't at close quarters and is angled with Snatch in the air. Mr. Compress is not seen using his Quirk on the Sand Hero either. *The scene where Spinner explains his driving skills came from video games and him yelling "Grand Theft Auto!" after Tomura sends multiple police conveys crashing is removed. *After Shigaraki breaks the window of the police van, in the Manga he grabs the driver's hand to handle the steering wheel, with the driver being affected by Tomura's Decay. In the anime, Tomura directly grabs the steering wheel, and the driver is only badly injured after crashing. References Site Navigation Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Snatch Battles